


Through the Stars

by LosttotheHoping



Category: Devil May Cry, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LosttotheHoping/pseuds/LosttotheHoping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes traveling to new worlds makes life very bizarre.  That's hardly Daniel's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgetting Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azhwi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhwi/gifts).



> Drabble challenge with the fantastic Azhwi.

Daniel blinked rapidly as he stepped out of the 'gate into the bright, disorienting orange light of the newest world.  The air was dry, the world around them little more than sand and abandoned, crumbling stone.

The soldiers beside him were fanning out for a cursory look at their surroundings.  His gaze lingered on Jack, until the man started to turn his way. Daniel cleared his throat, directing himself westward.  
  
All he needed to do was get his mind off the colonel, and everything would be fine.  Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out how.  How does one forget about Jack O'Neill?


	2. How to Escape from a Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or; In Which Teal'c Rescues Them from Certain Peril.
> 
> Odor is an adventure all on its own.

"Alright, who farted?"  
  
" _Augh_."  
  
"...."  
  
" _Jack_!"  
  
" _What_?  Oh c'mon, whoever smelt it, dealt it, Danny-boy."  
  
"Sir, pardon me for saying, but that's bullshit."  
  
"Who asked you, Carter?"  
  
"...."   _Thwack_.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"It was I, Colonel."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
".... dude, Teal'c, what have you been _eating_?"  
  
"Leek stew."  
  
"..... I'm officially banning you from leek stew."  
  
.....  
  
"Can we _please_ just focus on getting out of here?"  
  
" _Finally_ , some sense!  Er, no offense, Teal'c."  
  
"No offense is taken, Captain Carter."  
  
"Wait, does that mean you meant-"  
  
" _Jack_!"  
  
"Okay, okay, let's make a plan."  
  
xXx  
  
"That was easier than I thought."  
  
"...."  
  
" _Geez_."


	3. What Not to Do When Daniel's Involved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or; Keep a Bloody Eye on Him, Jack!

After the travesty of a mission last time, Jack wasn't letting Daniel out of his sight.  The man had a stupidly adept ability to get kidnapped, killed, seduced or  _married_ every other mission.  It was ridiculous.  Now, Jack knew it wasn't  _on purpose_ , but the fact remained that it happened.

A lot.

So, of course, when a drop-dead  _gorgeous_ woman slinked into the cabin they were staying in with their hosts, Jack really shouldn't have been surprised when she made off with Daniel in the middle of the night.

He should have known better than to take advice from Dante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	4. In Which Trish is Meddlesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or; Don't Hit Dante, it Hurts... You.

"What do you  _mean_ , it's my fault?!"

"You're the one with super senses!"

" _You're_ the one that's responsible for the geek!"

_Crack_.  "Ow, ow, ow, what are you made of, rock?!"

"Dude, you shouldn't have hit me."

"You shouldn't call Daniel a geek then."

"But he  _is_ a geek."

"He's  _my_ geek!"

"Told you so," the woman with Daniel purred in his ear, smirking.

Daniel, standing in the doorway and blinking at the pair, looked at her.  "...So you did."

Jack turned bright red, a hilarious color on him, and punched Dante again.  He broke his hand this time.


	5. Opportunities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or; In Which Jack is a Jerk

Things had been… awkward, these last few days since they’d gotten back from the latest mission (in which Daniel’s ‘friend’ stole him away to prove a point).  Jack was officially avoiding him.  Of course, Daniel couldn’t confront him about it either.  That would involve being in a room with him for longer than ten seconds at a time.

It was complete bullshit.

“Listen, Jack, you can’t keep avoiding him!”

Daniel froze at the sound of Sam’s voice around the corner of the hall, and stepped up beside the wall to eavesdrop.  Considering the topic, he rather felt justified about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	6. Avoidance Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or; Sam Is Terrifying at the Weirdest Moments

“Wha-”  Jack blinked owlishly at Sam, surprised.  “I’m not avoiding him!”

He’d been having a nice walk all by himself without any stress.  Then Sam was suddenly there and right in his face.   _Now_ , her hands were on her hips and her mouth was pressed into a thin line.  He half expected her to start shaking her finger sternly at him.

“Right, because all but diving out of the room as soon as he appears is clearly non-avoidance,” she scoffed, rolling her eyes.

Jack crossed his arms, a little defensively, maybe.  “Really, I’m not!”

“I can't believe you.”

“I’m _not_!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment?


	7. In Which Jack Doesn't Have a Clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a cookie if you spot the reference.

“ _Ja-ack_ ,” Sam growled, taking a step.

He hurriedly uncrossed his arms and threw them up.  “Okay, okay!  Maybe I have been… a little bit.  But- but it’s not my fault!”  She made an incredulous noise.  “No, really.  I just don’t know how to face the guy!”

“Face the- he has a _name_!”

“Yes.  And it’s a nice name too.”  She punched him in the shoulder, and he winced.  “Geez.  Look, I blurted out that he was _my geek_.  To _EVERYONE_!  Even _Teal’c_ looks at me and shakes his head.”

“That’s because you’re avoiding him, and we all know it.”

“...really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment


	8. Obey Thy Master

Sam made a disgusted noise in his general direction.  “You’re going to have to talk to him eventually.  We’re leaving on a mission tomorrow morning, after all.”

He made a sound in the back of his throat, and he wasn’t proud of it.  “But…  I’m actually very busy.”

The blonde hit him again.  “No you aren’t.  Go find him and make up or I will personally talk with him.”  She glared at him.  “Trust me when I say you don’t want me to talk to him.”

Seriously, what shit in _her_ bed?  “But-”

“ _March_.”

“But I’m your superior!!”

“Your point?”


End file.
